331
Backstory As a human, 331 was known as Sarah Rogan, a quiet, shy 17 year-old in High School. She worked part-time at her father's Veterinary Hospital as a secratary and helped her mother take care of her two younger brothers, Louis and Robert, at home. With good grades to keep up and a hectic home-life, Sarah didn't have many friends and kept to herself most of her life. As a child, she was taught to fallow the rules and orders that were given to her by adults and didn't have much free will,but as she got older, she became more defiant towards her parents, although her low self-esteem kept her from going "too far". Sarah's small band of friends helped her get through the rough times with her parents and helped her keep her sanity when she wasn't being ordered around by them. When the war started, Sarah just went on with her daily life, hoping that it would pass over soon. Though it became all too apparent to her when her father's verterinary hospital was bombed. With her father out of work, she was forced to drop out of school and get a full-time job as secratary. She was walking home from food shopping with her brothers one day when there was an unexpected walker raid. She was mercilessly shot down by one of the walkers while she desparately tried to protect Louis and Robert. Her last memory was that of seeing her brothers being shot and killed by that very same walker. Her soul was put into her stitchpunk body and she was named after the time her watch was stuck on by Kaleb. When 331 woke, she had the memories of the walker raid still fresh in her mind and started to freak out. She slipped, though, and sheared her right optic clean off on a piece of metal. She then woke up surrounded by 191 and her whole family and was quickly inducted into it. For a while, Kaleb would not leave her side while he showed her the Clock Tower and helped her get around with her one optic. Not that she minded though; she loved his company. Personality 331 is quite shy. She likes to keep herself in the known world and very rarely would try something out of the ordinary. She doesn't like to talk a lot and keeps to herself. Kaleb is the person who brings her out of her shell and encourages her to be more outgoing. She eventually does become a bit bolder. 331 also gets worried very easily and can have small panic attacks when things aren't going the way they should be. Relationships 331 really loves Kale's company and, after a while, just loves him. There is nothing that could tear the two appart.They eventually have twins, 74 and 47, together and she adores them. She also loves his whole family, especially 131. The two like to talk a lot. Voice Actor Megan Hollingshead- Shizune from Naruto. Theme Song None yet Other Characters Say... "She means everything to me. I don't know what I'd do without her." Kaleb Created by Ookamix6